Spontan
by Banjir TomatCeri 2014
Summary: Berawal dari sifat spontan sang kekasih, akhirnya dia mendapatkan cara untuk mengatasi kespontanan sang kekasih./Untuk meramaikan Banjir TomatCeri IV Contest 2014 from Cherry Lily Blossom. Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato


**Opening Fiction for Banjir TomatCeri Contest 2014**

.

.

**Spontan by Cherry Lily Blossom**

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura-nama seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah duduk di bangku kelasnya, tepatnya pada bagian sudut pojok sebelah kiri. Gadis manis tersebut menghadapkan wajah manisnya ke arah luar jendela yang sebelumnya telah di buka olehnya, kedua mata miliknya di tutup olehnya untuk merasakan udara yang berhembus. Wajahnya di topang oleh kedua tangan mungil miliknya, sedangkan kaki jenjangnya mengayun-ngayun di udara.

'Puk'

Tepukan pada kepala Sakura membuat gadis manis tersebut menolehkan kepalanya—mencari siapa yang menepuk kepalanya dan menghancurkan keheningan dan ketenangan miliknya. Dan—

Voila—di sampingnya kini duduk orang yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu menepuk kepalanya yang di mahkotai oleh helaian gambut merah muda sebahu. Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang baru saja menepuk kepalanya dan juga adalah sebangkunya. Ah! Jangan lupakan satu fakta lagi, Uchiha Sasuke adalah kekasih dari Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke?" Sakura berkata spontan namun terendam oleh suara lain di ruangan tersebut, wajahnya memerah akibat perlakuan dari kekasihnya tersebut. Dengan perlahan Sakura menurunkan tangan kanan Sasuke dari kepalanya. Setelahnya, manik mata Sakura menatap Sasukeyang hanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar dan manik mata yang mengikuti setiap kata dari buku yang di bacanya.

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang serius dibaca olehnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut, tetapi detik kemudian ia menghela nafas ringan. Sakura memandang kembali ke arah papan tulis dan seorang guru yang tengah menjelaskan materi pelajaran hari ini.

Ah, rupanya sedari tadi gadis manis ini melamun dan menikmati dunianya sendiri sampai melupakan fata bahwa ia tengah berada dalam jam pelajaran salah satu guru yang di segani di sekolahnya—Orochimaru. Untuk hal inilah Sakura selalu bersyukur karena tempat duduknya berada di sudut pojok belakang membuat dia terhalangi oleh beberapa orang yang duduk di depan dan sekelilingnya.

'Sret...'

Suara robekan kertas dari sebelahnya membuat Sakura menghentikan pikiran anehnya tadi. Sakura menatap aneh ke arah Sasuke yang sebelumnya merobek secarik kertas dari buku tulisnya kini menulis sesuatu disana. Setelah melipat kertas tersebut menjadi dua, Sasuke menggeser kertas tersebut tepat ke meja bagian milik Sakura.

Sakura menatap aneh kearah kertas yang kini berada di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka lipatan kertas di hadapannya. Dan saat membaca kalimat-kalimat yang di susun rapi wajah manis milik Sakura bertambah manis dengan rona kemerahan di kedua pipi-nya.

Sakura melipat kembali kertas tersebut, dan tanpa Sakura sadari, kekasihnya-Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Sakura ketika membaca kalimat-kalimat yang telah di susunnya pada kertas tersebut.

'Puk'

Suara tepukan pada mejanya kembali terdengar, jika tadi Sasuke adalah pelakunya, kini yang menjadi pelakunya ialah Yamanaka Ino. Sahabat kecil Sakura yang duduk tepat di depan Sakura. Dan tepukan dari Ino membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hey Jidat! Kau melamun? Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, dan pak Orochi sudah keluar! Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Ino dengan sedikit kilat kekuatiran pada manik matanya.

"Kurasa...," Jawab Sakura aneh sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dengan diiringi oleh tawaan aneh.

"Hah," Gumam Ino sambil memutar bola matanya, "Kantin?" Lanjutnya.

"Ah... O-"

"Sakura bersamaku, Yamanaka! Kami pergi!,"

Belum selesai Sakura menjawab ajakan dari Ino, Sasuke dengan nada dingin khas-nya sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah-nya Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura keluar dari kelas tidak lupa tangannya yang lain membawa kotak bekal berwarna hitam.

Ah! Dan kini pasangan yang terkenal di sekolah tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian. Suara sorakan-sorakan yang bertujuan menggoda kedua pasangan disana terdengar yang di pancing oleh Ino. Dan yah, tidak dapat di elakkan bahwa kedua pipi dari dua orang tersebut bersemu.

.

.

.

.

Atap, kini Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di lantai atap, tepat di belakang mereka adalah pagar pembatas. Ke duanya duduk berdampingan, kotak bekal yang tadinya di bawa oleh Sasuke sudah habis dan kini tengah di tutup oleh Sakura seperti sedia kala.

"Cara mengajakmu aneh!," Celetuk Sakura ketika sudah selesai dengan acara 'menutup kotak bekal'.

"Hn!," Gumam Sasuke. Sakura dapat melihat rona merah tipis di kedua pipi milik Sasuke, selain itu, Sasuke juga memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan dari Sakura yang di sebelahnya.

"Hahahaha!"

Tawa kecil milik Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke ke arah Sakura lagi. Cara Sakura tertawa akan kelakuannya membuat Sasuke memasang tatapan tajam kepada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sakura!," Panggil Sasuke. Dari yang Sakura lihat, sangat jelas tercetak raut kesal di wajah Sasuke.

"Maaf-maaf! Lagi pula kamu lucu Sasuke!," Kata Sakura spontan.

"Lucu?" Kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap tajam Sakura.

"Ah... Etto... Maksudku... Bagaimana ya? Hahaha!," Sakura berucap sepatah-patah dengan anehnya, ia juga memegang bagian belakang kepalanya sambil menyengir di akhirnya.

"Dasar Spontan!," Gerutu Sasuke kecil yang masih dapat dindengar oleh Sakura.

"Hey! Itu bukan spontan tapi blak-blakkan!," Kata Sakura tidak setuju.

"Hn!" Gumam Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ah! Sasuke! Aku bingung, kenapa kau tidak berbicara langsung saja? Kenapa selalu memakai surat?" Sakura bertanya dengan raut wajah yang penasaran, wajah manisnya di dekatkan ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko!," Kata Sasuke datar sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap manik mata milik Sakura.

"Resiko? Resiko apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung sambil memasang pose yang sedang berpikir.

"Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu!," Kata Sasuke datar walau ada noda merah yang sangat tipis dan samar di kedua pipinya.

"Oh! Saat itu! Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Kau berteriak, Sakura!," kata Sasuke dengan raut kesal di wajahnya.

"Eh? Berteriak? Kapan? Aku tidak berteriak! Aku hanya terkejut!," Kata Sakura membela diri, ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal menatap Sasuke.

"Kau berteriak dengan spontan! Kita jadi pusat perhatian! Aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian, kau tahu benar, kan?" Tanya Sasuke menekankan beberapa kata pada perkataannya.

"Huh! 'Kan aku juga bisa berteriak spontan saat aku membaca surat darimu!," Kata Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya!," Kata Sakura, "-lagi pula ketika kau membaca surat yang aku berikan, pikiranmu pasti terbang kemana-mana!," Lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai tipis miliknya.

"Kau aneh!," Kata Sakura spontan-lagi.

"Tsk!," Gumam Sasuke.

"Um, Sasuke! Kita seharusnya sudah masuk, kan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan setelah melihat arloji miliknya.

"Hn,"

"Oh, jadi begi-, EH? Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya sambil membawa kotak bekal hitam miliknya.

"Ke kelas, kita sudah terlambat 10 menit, mungkin! Kata 'Dobe' Asuma tidak masuk! Jadi kita selamat," Kata Sasuke dengan tenangnya dan setelah itu ia menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju lantai 2 dimana kelas keduanya berada.

Sakura dengan perlahan membuka pintu kelasnya, setelahnya ia masuk diikuti Sasuke yang dengan santainya berjalan. Sakura bingung ketika teman-temannya tiba-tiba diam saat ia membuka pintu.

"Kok diam?" Tanya Sakura dengan spontan dan tampang polos.

1 detik—belum ada yang bergerak.

2 detik—belum ada yang bergerak.

3 detik-

"Cie~"

'Suit-suit'

Sorakan yang bermaksud menggoda kedua orang yang baru masuk disana terdengar memekakkan telinga, selain itu suara siulan juga terdengar keras. Sasuke yang mendecih kesal langsung menarik Sakura dari tempatnya yang tadinya sedang mematung diam, memikirkan sesuatu.

'Deg'

Jantung semua orang yang ada di kelas kecuali Sasuke yang adalah pelakunya dan Sakura yang menatap aneh Sasuke, tiba-tiba berhenti. Akibat? Akibatnya adalah Glare mengerikan yang turun temurun mungkin diwariskan dari keluarga Uchiha.

Dan yah! Beberapa detik kemudian, suasana kelas kembali menjadi seperti semula, mengabaikan dua orang yang duduk di sudut pojok salah satu bagian kelas-Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menarik-narik ujung seragamnya yang sengaja tidak di masukkan.

"Kau... Keren!,"

Perkataan Sakura dengan binaran antusias di kedua manik matanya membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Perkataan spontan kekasihnya tersebut memang bisa menjadi kelemahannya ketika dalam hal seperti ini.

"Terserah!," Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Hey!," Panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Ini benaran?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan surat yang tadinya di berikan Sasuke kepadanya.

.

'Sabtu malam, jam 7, aku jemput di rumahmu! Aku ingin menunjukkanmu suatu tempat, suatu tempat yang menjadi tempat rahasiaku! Kau tidak boleh menolak! Atau saat itu juga aku akan langsung menculikmu pergi!'

.

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke tanda membenarkan perkataan Sakura ketika melihat surat yang berisi kalimat singkat dikirimkannya tadi.

"Hey! Kenapa setiap suratmu harus ada kata 'Kau tidak boleh menolak'?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Karena aku tidak ingin ditolak!," Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Oh, Eh? SASUKE TA-"

elum cepat Sakura menyelesaikan teriakan spontan-nya, wajah Sakura langsung memerah ketika bibir tipis milik Sasuke mendarat kecupan singkat—sangat singkat pada bibir milik Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas dan makin memanas ketika melihat teman-teman sekelasnya memandang mereka. Tentu saja mereka memandang ke arah keduanya, karena sebelumnya kegiatan mereka teralihkan oleh teriakan spontan Sakura yang belum selesai.

"Ku rasa aku sudah tahu caranya menghentikan ke-spontan-an milikmu, Sakura!," Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis tanpa memperdulikan banyaknya pasang mata yang menatap keduanya dengan rona merah di pipi yang melihanya, baik tipis atau berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

Dan, yah! Mungkin cara ini efektif dan menyenangkan untuk mengatasi ke-spontan-an, benar kan?

.

.

.

.

The End~~~~~

.

.

.

.

N/B: Yak! Berakhir dengan anehnya~~~

Sesuai pemberitahuan yang diatas, Fic ini di persembahkan untuk pembukaan BTC tahun ini!

Semoga tahun ini banyak yang dapat berpartisipasi! Semangat yo!.

Sign,

Cherry Lily Blossom.


End file.
